User talk:Kombatgod
Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat! Thanks for your edit to the Smoke page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Richard1990 (Talk) 11:40, 6 June 2009 Sareena kombatgod why r u changing sareenas alignment and relationships. itstates that shes good on her bio kard. first quan chi cast a dark spell on her and returned her to her human form. kia and jataaka were kiled by taven and sareena was free from his spell and returned to sub zero. also she joined the forces of light because it states shes good on her bio kard. :I was answering, while I opened "My Home" in a new window to find out that you're edinting. Please wait my answer for a minute! Read Sareena's Discussion page! Oh, by the way, SIGN YOUR POSTS! It is written all over the edit page how to do it! Just click the button!--Kombatgod 02:09, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hideyoshi Thank you for the comments on my page about Hideyoshi im currently working on the screenshot. ~~ÐσӓḑӢḯnj᷿ḀWalҜinḠ 00:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Improving fighting styles I'm improving every page about the character's fighting styles and trying to create a standard format for them. My idea is to place some very basic informations such as the place of origin, but I'm also removing unnedded informations. I mean this is no Martial Arts Wiki, we don't need to know everything about every fighting style, but only things related to Mortal Kombat. If you disagree, please let me know.--Kombatgod 23:11, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Awesome I just think that your user pic is awesome. You should put it on Scorpion's talk page as fan art,as it would be amazing for all to see, as Scorpion is probobally viewed ALOT being one of the most famous MK characters. :Hey, thank you! I appreciate that! Well, I would definitely post it somewhere else, but a fan art gallery would be needed... It wouldn't be appropriate to post it randomly in a page's discussion...--Kombatgod 17:42, March 28, 2011 (UTC) In case you missed my reply, Here it is: Kombatgod, you are easily one of the most idiotic users I've seen in a while. Don't you think it's possible we know someone did that before? Don't you think it's possible that an admin such as myself has the mental capacity to understand that Gongoro here isn't the only one? We've reverted things like this before you twit, perhaps YOU need to check a page's history. I didn't undo his good edits (the ones that correct grammar and spelling), only the bad edits. And no, it's not going to keep new editors away, you don't know that, so stop assuming so. It's never happened before, and unless someone extremely sensitive comes here, it's not going to happen anytime soon. What are we accusing him of now? There's plenty of reason in every revert, you just lack the common sense to see it. And LOL @ your hypocrisy, we're not allowed to accuse people (which we didn't do at all), yet you can accuse us of thinking we're egotistical assholes who think we own the place. Listen kid, you obviously know nothing of what we think or do, so stop blabbering on about it like a moron. And about us "undoing" grammar edits, that's a lie, and lying to get a point across makes you look even more idiotic. And your logic is so laughably terrible, so because some other jackass censored the swears, that gives Gongoro immediate permission to do the same? No. I suggest that you avoid being a half-witted know-it-all prick in the future, Kombatgod, it's quite humiliating on your part. As one final word on your idiocy, as an admin, I bring the law into town, and Gongoro can't go on breaking said law. This is why his bad edits go and his good edits stay. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 14:13, February 15, 2012 (UTC)